1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an oscillation circuit, and more particularly to an oscillation circuit having low power consumption.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, oscillation circuits comprise a real time clock (RTC). The time of the RTC is updated according to an oscillation signal generated by the oscillation circuit. Generally, the oscillation circuit includes an inverter to generate the oscillation signal. When an operation voltage is provided to the inverter, the inverter starts generating the oscillation signal. However, the power consumption of the oscillation circuit is increased when operation voltage thereof is changed due to a power supply or changes in environment temperature. Furthermore, a direct current (DC) work point of the inverter shifts, when operation voltage of the oscillation circuit is changed.